A Wonderful Mess
by B-Rated
Summary: Draco and Ron have found themselves in a contradicting situation. MPREG


I don't own.

For all those who wanted Hate and Lust to be a mpreg or you just wanted to read a mpreg... I give you-

* * *

"Ron..." Draco asked for his husband's attention with a soft voice.

The redhead finally looked up from his issue of the Daily Prophet, "hm?" But it was the look on Draco's face that made him suddenly change his demeanour. "Is something wrong, love?"

Draco wore masks. He hid his emotions from others even his own husband had to learn how to read him, and it was not an easy task. But right now his mask was shattered and gave way to a worried and nervous face.

"Ron, I-I... I'm pregnant," he stuttered, he tripped over his own words, something he had never done before so unintentionally.

"Wha-" Ron's face went through a rang of different emotions before landing on confusion and panic, "h-how?"

Draco sighed and ran his fingers in his hair, "when a wizard is in the right relationship and their fucking like rabbits- something to do with evolution or something but there's only one other case of it and- Ron, I'm scared." Draco's voice came out in a rush of words, "they can't explain it and they think I could be in danger here. Men aren't supposed to have babies. I'm can't have a baby! Babies are sticky and filthy and always covered in jam, even if we don't have jam!" Draco waved his arms as he shouted and paced back and forth.

Ron shot up out of his chair and pulled Draco into a hug, "it will be okay."

"In what delusion are you living in?!" Draco pushed him away, "JAM EVERYWHERE!"

Ron sighed, "Draco... what happened in the other case?"

"The pregnancy was terminated. They want me to do the same..." Draco's eyes fell to the kitchen table.

Ron's hand held the blonde's cheek to pull him back, "what do you want to do?"

"I-" Draco squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, willing all of this to go away. With a pitiful sob he stepped foreword and buried his face into Ron's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "I can't, Ron. You- I- We made it... I can't get rid of it."

Ron sighed again and smoothed the blond locks with his hand before kissing them, "then we'll put the jam on a high shelf."

Draco snorted in an ungraceful laugh and hugged Ron tighter. The redhead rested his chin on Draco's head while rubbing circles on his back, "we'll figure this out."

"Merlin, I'm gonna be sick," Draco's body lurched and he shoved Ron out of the way to get to the kitchen sink. He doubled over the counter, face to the drain and lost in his battle against the vile in his throat.

Ron walked over to him and softly brought his blond hair away from his face, "now we know what's been causing these spells." He continued calmly stoking the pale stands back with his fingers as his husband continued to vomit. In an odd sort of way he thought this moment beautiful.

It was a mess, tide and true, everything that could go wrong was, everything that had a chance of going right probably wouldn't, but he thought it perfect that way.

When Draco's sickness passed he was shaking, sweating, and panting. He turned on the tap, rinsed his mouth and stood back onto his weak knees. Ron stood close ready to catch him if he felt like falling or hug him if he felt like crying. Draco latched onto the redhead's arm for balance while waiting for his strength to come back.

Ron's other hand continued moving sweat drenched locks, "I love you."

"I hate you," Draco groaned back, "you're the reason I'm in this mess."

Ron nodded and smiled softly, "and a wonderful mess it is."

Draco scoffed and placed his forehead on Ron's shoulder. After a long moment in silence it was Draco who broke it, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron let him know he was listening.

"I don't know how to feel right now," he shared.

"Me either," Ron confessed.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, "maybe I just feel... tired."

"Would you like me to help you to bed?" Ron suggested.

"That's how we got here in the first place," Draco grunted.

"I meant to nap," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know... and yes please," Draco stepped back with a groan. Ron caught him when he swayed on his feet and started guiding him from the kitchen towards their bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and helped ease the body into the bed before laying beside him. Ron's arm curled protectively around Draco's waist. His thumb made lazy designs on the blonde's stomach until pale fingers locked with his and squeezed gently. "How will we get through this?" Draco's voice was rough and raw.

Ron shook his head and pressed himself closer to the warm body in his arms, "I don't know, but we will, I promise." He kissed the back of his neck lightly. He felt Draco relax against him and sighed, knuckles curling and tightening against the fingers between them before relaxing again.

Ron's thumb softly traced imaginary lines again. Back and forth across Draco's chest while he stared out the window and watched orange light fade into darkness. He leaned up and kissed Draco on the cheek before carefully removing himself from the bed and pulling the covers back up.

He walked back into the living room and sank onto the couch. He drug his hands down his face to break his concentration from the staring contest he was having with the small table. He fell back against the couch and started a new contest with the ceiling.

His mind was reeling and yet at the same time it was completely blank. What he had to do- everything. What could he do- nothing. He looked up with the soft sound of feet padding across the carpet.

Draco's arms crossed in front of him as he stood between hallway and living room, his eyes focused on the blue carpet at his feet. There was so many things to discuss and nowhere to start.

So Ron dove in, "I'll send an owl to my mum."

"Can we tell them later?" Draco asked, stepping completely into the room.

Ron nodded, "whatever you want."

"I don't want to _have _to send anyone an owl, Ron. I don't want any of this. I want- I want for me not to have this thing inside me!"

Ron got up and placed a hand on Draco's stomach, "this thing is a baby, Draco. _Our_ baby."

"A baby we're not ready for, Ronald!" Draco argued. "I'm not ready for any of this! I- I can't do this," the blond collapsed into tears again and was caught in Ron's arms.

"I know, I know, Draco," Ron hugged him tight it was the only thing he could do.


End file.
